Furea the Jinjuruki
by Hmjo25
Summary: 14 includes swearing, sexual content and graphic content. Includes two OC's is an AU story.


**Hi! So this is like my first real fan fic up here because I forgot that you couldn't write in second person so this is my new one haha. I hope you enjoy it (I might write in second person once in awhile, its a habit) I hope you enjoy this! Please review, I hope to become a writer part time when I'm out of school so it'd help a lot. (PS - I suck at writing so ya know...) **

**Updated once a week (at least - I might keep updating everyday except I got stuff to do...) Also when I write this I listen to music so there might be quite a few spelling errors and grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Five Tails

The lake was so peaceful, It was so good to finally be able to escape from Yugakure. As a jinjuruki I had no time to spare. All I wanted to do was get out of that place so I finally did. Today I was leaving for good, no one would know I was a jinjuruki and I could finally live in peace. I might find that special someone. Wait no that wouldn't work, I just like killing people to much. Well I left anyways. Now I look upon this lake. The stars reflect on the water the conifers surround me. It was so peaceful, I needed it. I could finally think, maybe that was a bad thing. Isn't it terrible that my own parents abandoned me as soon as the five tails was sealed into me. They were afraid of me. They didn't want the hate that I got. Everyone here doubts that I'm human, everyone doubts that I can control who I am or my own birth power. A jinjuruki with a kekka genkai, a kekka genkai of fire and wind, a fire so big that can incinerate water at contact. I can control it flawlessly is what the village doesn't understand. I only have mastered the technique with the cursed beast inside of me. If it weren't for the five tails I would incinerate but with it's power and my own blood line I can survive all fire. If I keep thinking about my parents I would hate to have to remember how I killed them. Just kidding the feeling of their blood boiling on my skin was amazing. I've become so deadly that even the five tails may be scared of me... I actually doubt that...

As I thought I heard a twig break behind me. Instinctively I casted fire to my hands. they were now burning like a camp fire. "Who's there?" I couldn't help to ask. From the bushes came a rabbit. "Oh cute." I smiled. Turning my head back to the lake I hear yelling. So their here? The people of my village are looking for me. Even thought they fear me they can't just let me leave so easily. I simply get up, turn around, jump up into a tree and I start gliding through the forest. Tree limb to tree limb. I don't know where to go. Luckily I have money and food. So I just keep going. If I go fast enough they won't find me. All through the night I decide to keep going forward. My village won't go that far for finding me. Maybe I'll go to Sunagakure, I can stand the heat there. They already have a jinjuruki, I believe he's even the Kazekage. If I go there I most likely be accepted. But what about Iwagakure? I feel as if I could live there safely as well. In all honesty I bet Konohagakure would be best. They have the nine tails so the five tails wouldn't be a big deal right?

After a long journey I ended up in front of Konohagakure. I couldn't help to smile. They can't doubt that I can control my flames here if they don't know about them right? Oh wait! You can't just walk in there without permission. Your now classified as a missing-nin. whoops... I always forget important stuff like that. Aw crap... now what do I do? I turned around and started to walk the other way. What's the point though. Now I have to go live in the desert or something to be free. I guess that's your best bet. You can go live in the land of wind. That way you can use your kekka genkai without getting in trouble. The problem is that as a jinjuruki you may be a target from the other villages. That is true... but that being true Yugakure won't go about sharing the fact that they lost their only jinjuruki. All you can do is hide...

Turning back I headed for the land in the wind. It took days of traveling but it was worth it. I'm going to have to head back to Yugakure with my limited supply of food. After sitting in the sand for an hour a sand storm started to brew. With fast hand signs, "Fire protection cyclone jutsu!" A dome like cyclone of fire surrounded me. It stopped the sand from getting through. I guess it's lunch time. I sadly took my food out of my bag. after eating I decided to take a rest. My cyclone can protect me for hours. "Hey!". I heard yelling. I woke up to the sound of shouting. Not a good way to wake up. "Yes?" I needed to reply is all I could think. "Oh whoa. someones in there! Are you ok? Who are you? This fire is hot." the voice called back. I undid the village to find myself looking at a sand shinobi. "I saw your dome of fire from Sunagakure. You kept it up for three hours. I'm one of the guard from Sunagakure." "Oh hello. Yes the fire is hot. I can surpass it... and who am I?" "...Yes who are you." "Do you mean my name or my identity?" waking up to a ninja shouting at you isn't a good way to wake up you know? I couldn't help but be a little bit rude. "Both." "My name is... Furea... as in my identity... I'm not giving that out easily.". I shook some of the sand out of my orange hair. "From your band you seem to have come from Yugakure." giving the shinobi a sharp glare he stepped back. "If I were you I'd shut up." "What?!" I sighed and then stood up. "I don't like talking after a nap. I don't like questions and I don't want you to know where I came from. I find that as three good reasons to kill someone." The ninja seemed a little surprised "yeah well I'd like to see you try then." the ninja prepared a kunai. I lifted a finger and his body was engulfed in flames. After screaming and burning for a bit he finally died. The smell of burning flesh tickled my nose. I loved it.

I glanced at Sunagakure. I hope they didn't see that. Upon looking at Sunagakure I hid my ninja village headband. I would hate to have to kill more people for such a cause. Since that happened I decided to go back into the land of fire. A more wooded region. After a long trip of a day I slept up in the trees. It was safer in the woods. A lot less open. After sleeping I ate breakfast. I hope no one finds me here. What if some leaf shinobi find me? Or sand shinobi? Or Yugakure? Of course worrying could get me nothing... Suddenly after thinking that I heard a twig and I jumped out of the tree I was in to find that a squirrel had just jumped from one branch to another. I can't be to jumpy... I need to go and kill someone to calm down... Maybe burn some thinks, watching flames is so relaxing. "Who should I kill?" I tilted my head to look at the squirrel. "Your not exactly a human..."...

I'm soooo bored! When I lived in Yugakure I blew glass and burned wood. Those were my hobbies... I guess I can do that in the woods. After giving it some thought I tore off some bark from a tree and brought my finger to a small flame so I could wood burn. I drew the five main villages symbols in the wood. Suddenly from a bush came a man with white hair. Someone I can kill? I turned around and faced him, leaning against the tree. The man wore a leaf shinobi head band and the classic ninja jacket. His left eye was covered. His hair oddly defied gravity. He looks kind of important so if I killed him it might not be the best choice. "Ah so you must of been the cause of the smoke." He looks at the tree that I wood burned. "Yes nothing to worry about" "Just wondering, what would a random woman be doing so far deep in the woods?" "I should ask the same except your a man." I hate questions, this guy better leave quick. "Just a mission." "Same." He tilts his head. After staring at him for a bit you notice that he is a bit handsome. "You should go finish your mission. I have a bit of a problem that.." I trailed off. I really shouldn't say more. "Well I guess your right. I really shouldn't randomly talk to strange women in the forest." and with that the man left. Dammit. I could have killed that guy.

After giving it some thought I could't help but to trail after him. Before he could return to a group or the hidden leaf village I jumped him. "I'm so fucking bored!" I exclaimed after tackling the stranger. I burst into flames, my whole body is covered. The man under me becomes a log. I look around. After finding that the coast is clear I jumped up to see his hands come from under the ground. "Head hunter jutsu!" "Like that could beat a kekka genkai! My fire-wind kekka genkai is like no other!" "There's actually a Sand shinobi that possess one like that of fire and wind." I jumped into a tree and stared at the man. "Oh your Kakashi of the Sharingan eye! No wonder I thought you looked important. If I were to kill you I would definitely be a S-Rank missing nin. Oh and my kekka genkai is probably a lot different from that one sand shinobi's." Kakashi stopped. "If your a missing nin why are you giving me this information?" "Oh it's not like you could capture me." I jumped up onto a higher limb. "Looks like I'm killing no one today." And with that I run off. Why am I so stupid saying all of those things? Now I"m definitely in trouble.

After thinking about it I'm not really good at hiding. With that two men in black cloaks come out of nowhere. Now what? On the cloaks there were red clouds. One of the men had black hair in a pony tail and he had a handsome look, the other was fish like with shark eyes and sharp teeth. "Come out jinjuruki.!" said the weird shark man. They know who I am?

Meanwhile Kakashi had caught up with me from a safe distance to attack. Seeing Itachi and Kisame he stood watch.

Back to me... "Kisame I Don't think she'll come out if you tell her too. She probably knows about the Akatsuki." The black haired man looks t the trunk of the tree that your hiding in. Looking at his partner named Kisame he nods and Kisame swings his blade at the tree. Instantly it's cut down. I fall out of the tree. I scratch my head "How did you know I was a Jinjuruki." "We interrogated someone from your village who pointed south, or this direction." said Kisame confidently. "Sooooo... What do you want with me?" "Were too capture you and take you back to our hideout." "Oh... Why are you capturing the jinjuruki?" "You really are a bore with these questions maybe I should cut off your legs so I only hear you screaming instead of your questions." Kisame. With that sentence I bursted into flames. "No thanks I'd rather not. Maybe I could join the Akatsuki?" "What? Now I should really cut off your legs." Kisame prepared his blade. "Wait Kisame. You don't even know our goals. One of our goals is to capture the jinjuruki so having you as a member defeats the purpose." the black haired one said. "So maybe I could help you catch the other jinjuruki and then you would already have me. I'm not one to break a promise. I don't know why you would need us jinjuruki." "Ha. Are you stupid?" Kisame asked. "Wait. Having a jinjuruki on our side could actually help. tailed beast helping us captured tailed beast." the black haired man said. "Are you serious Itachi? Maybe your own genjutsu powers are finally effecting your head." "Yes Kisame I"m serious. We should take her to the hideout. If she trys to escape we could capture her." Itachi says. "I agree with that. It only makes sense." "We don't even know your abilities." "Ok. try to use fire or genjutsu on me." I say. Itachi looks at Kisame. Kisame nods with a smirk on his face. "Amateratsu." Itachi's eyes changed and my sleeve was covered in black flames. "Hmm? The flames are black." I look at the flames almost unphased. "I can't seem to control these ones and they won't go away." I use my own flames to redirect it away from my body and the black flames burn my own flames. "Whoa, it burned my flames!", I look over at Kisame and Itachi who both are rather confused, especially Kisame. "Fire doesn't hurt me. With my jinjuruki chakara, blood line and my own abilities I repel all flames." "You see that my Amateratsu only goes out after it burns what it touched but you simply moved it. Impressive." I nod. "I can also evaporate water at sight and cover myself in a shield of flames while using my own flames to attack. I can really only be effected by Lightning or Earth styles. Even then I can melt rocks or dodge moves. I'm also only slightly effected to medium to small genjutsu attacks. depending on my mood, bigger ones. I haven't became in sync with my tailed beast or anything it's just a small ability of mine."

"That sounds cool but i'm not sure about this." Kisame says. "Come on let's go." Itachi says. It's like he's the superior of the two. After following them for awhile you eventually get to the Akatsuki's base.

Meanwhile Kakashi had heard all about you and is now scratching his head in the bushes "I really shouldn't of let her go after finding out that she was a missing nin." After thinking about what he had heard he headed back to the hidden leaf village.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Approval or Disapproval

The two Akatsuki members undo what seems to be a complicated seal barrier. You walk in with them. When you walk in it's dark and there is this man who is half in the ground half above ground who seems to be in a shell like shield. He's half white and half black. He kind of looks like some kind of bush. "Who's this? Wait is this the Jinjuruki? Why is she conscious?" The white side asks. I scratched my head. "Itachi insisited that she might be able to join the akatsuki." "What? Itachi is you genjutsu getting to you?" Itachi sighed. "Wait I'll go get pain." Suddenly the shell guy descended into the ground. "Ok well now that I'm here... My name is Furea. The five tails jinjuruki.". "If she joins the Akatsuki she'll need a partner you know." "Zetsu probably has someone in mind." Itachi states. The shell guy comes back. "Pain will be hologrammed here in a second. Along with the others." said the white side.

We waited for about ten minutes. I showed Zetsu my tricks and Zetsu confirmed that he has the perfect partner in mind for me. Finally all the Akatsuki were hologrammed into the room we were in. "So Itachi is this the one Zetsu was talking about? The five tails Jinjuruki?" the one asking the question had a deeper voice and a lot of piercings. "Yes. She says she may be willing to help us achieve our goals." "And does she even know our goals?" He looked at me. "Not exactly. I do know that you are collecting the Jinjuruki. I"m guessing your goals are rather of world peace or world domination. Either way I'm up for it. This world needs to be changed.". Itachi looked at the leader. "Hmm. Maybe. You may be able to join. Show me some of your abilities and proof that you won't betray us." "Lord Pain do you really believe this girl hnn." said a man with long hair that was in a pony tail. I couldn't see him well because he was a hologram. "Shut up Deidara." Said the really creepy hunchback looking one next to him. "Ok I'll so you my abilities."

With that I bursted into flames and showed my flame control. Kisame threw some water attacks at me that I easily evaporated. Itachi used Amaterasu that I also deflected. "I'm not really sure if I should use my best attack with you guys in here." I turned to Kisame and Itachi. "It's fine that was enough of an example. Anyone who can deflect weaknesses and beat the Amateratsu so easily is strong enough for the Akatsuki at our point in need. We will do introductions and Itachi will get you an Akatsuki cloak." Itachi bowed and went off. "I am Pain. I am the leader of the akatsuki." "I am Deidara hnn. The best artist of the group." "Shut up. I am Sasori and if you call Deidara's art, art, then maybe he's the best artist of the group." "Shut up you two." Pain demanded. "I'm Konan." "I am Kakazu." "Eh. I'm Hidan. Yeah nice to meet you if you support Jashin." "What?" I asked confused. "Oh wait, are you the missing nin from Yugakure who killed his neighbors? Good move I thought it was hilarious when I heard. Such a pathetic place." "HaHAA! Now this one I like!" Hidan cackled.

I finally got my cloak that I slipped over my clothes. Lovely, I found myself in a cult apparently... This will be fun though. I probably get to kill people here, I mean come on... these guys are all S-Rank missing nin from what they have told me. After I got my Akatsuki robe they explained their ideas for world peace and how they are going to combine all the tailed beasts into a ten tails. Looks like I'll be getting the five tails out of me. This was actually a good idea then. I might need to tame my fire style a bit but still hell yeah!

"So what are all of your abilities?" If I'm going to be in this cult I'll need to know my co-culters. "hnn. Well I kill people with my ar-" "He kills people with his bombs and mouth hands." "Can you call your ugly puppets art? hnn. Art is an explosion! Short lived but with a purpose!" "Art is long lived and beautiful slowly killing, with a purpose that takes time.". "So what exactly is your powers? Explosions? Puppetry?" "hnn. I use my detonating clay and hands to craft art... It then attacks my enemy my exploding. You see art is an explosion!" "I slowly kill my enemies with my poison and hidden weapons. I use my puppets to kill.". Interesting pair. What about you two. I point to Hidan and Kakazu.

"I use the power of Jashin to kill my enemies." "You mean you kill yourself to kill enemies?" Everyone's giving everyone sass! What does it mean to kill yourself while killing others? "Shut up Kakazu! I inflict myself with pain rather. Killing is meant to be a religion. I'm immortal." "Whoa really." "The power of Jashin is like no other." "Who's Jashin." Instantly I could see the "I'm going to slap a bitch face" expression on his face. "Oh you said Jashin I thought you said Jahiin! Sorry completely different. Yeah Jashin is the God you worship right? Yeah killing is great..." I awkwardly tried to smooth it out. I recall Jashin as being Hidan's God or whatever. "Pfft" Hidan kinda blew it off. Ok good I was so scared.

"Ok. How about you Kakazu" "I use my hair and five hearts to kill people." "Sounds intriguing." "Hmm". Ok so pain and Konan next. Kakazu wasn't exactly clear on how he kills people but I'd rather not bug him, he already hates Hidan. "OK. Pain and Konan how about you two?" "I use paper and origami while pain pushes and pull things in as he's the epicenter." "Ah Interesting.". Ok so now I know all of these people. "Furea." "Huh what? Oh Zetsu what is it?" "We need to find you a partner. I have one in mind, she's from the land of water" "Ah ok." "So let's go." "Right now." "Why yes, we need you set up as quickly as we can so you can catch jinjuruki." "Oh yes.".

Zetsu and I proceeded out of the lair with Kisame and Itachi. "Kisame, can you take her?" "What? Zetsu why can't you?" "I'll meet you there.". Kisame glared at Zetsu. "Kisame just take her." "Ok Itachi. You better not slow me down.". "Good thing you didn't chop off my legs then right." I joked. Kisame rolled his eyes and we proceeded to the direction of the land of water. After about 4 days we got there.

Eventually we met up with Zetsu. "Can this ninja really be that strong?" "Why yes Kisame! She's amazing. Her name is Yuki Aisu and she uses Ice jutsu and this very intriguing Ice jutsu that spawns Ice from the cracks in the ground!" "Hmmm, Well I'm going back." "I'd rather you not. Furea may even need help defeating her. She may not join the Akatsuki so easily." Kisame sighed. "Your making this so much more harder for me.". "Ok she's this away!" Zetsu started walking along and we followed him. We eventually found her. She wore a Kirigakure headband and had white-blue hair that was fairly short. She wore a tank top with various bands on her arm with shorts and leg warmers on her legs. "Is that her?" I asked. Zetsu nodded.

She was throwing kunai at targets. "Ugh I'd rather be out killing right now." Yuki complained. I walked over closer to her along with Kisame and Zetsu. "Hello." Yuki turned around and examined us. "Ah your Kisame correct. You left quite a while ago. One of the seven swords man of the mist." "So you know me." "Yes your an S-rank missing nin. Not that I care. Your rather skilled. This may be weird to ask but may I fight you." "No, your oppenent is the one next to me. You see we were wondering if you would join our elite group called the Akatsuki. WE are capturing the Jinjuruki and we will bring peace." "Ah. Yes I"ll fight her. Not like it will be hard to defeat her." Yuki cracked her knuckles. She took off her head band. "I will only join if you cen defeat me, there is no point in joining if you can't defeat me. Why should I have a weak partner?" "Makes sense" I responded. "Ugh, not another Deidara. This is just like when we picked him up." Kisame complained.

Yuki then ran at me. I bursted into flames and Yuki surrounded me with Icicles. They immediately bursted. "Huh. Wow those things are hard to thaw out. Ok. Ground Steel Ice Spike Jutsu!". Suddenly 10 giant Ice spike surrounded me like a cage. I once again surrounded myself with fire. The Ice wasn't melting. "Haha harder isn't it?" Yuki called. "Ice Skewer Jutsu!". I looked at my feet and Ice covered the ground below. I couldn't keep my balance and it felt as if I just randomly slipped. Under my legs a small Icicle formed. I covered myself in more intense flames. The ground unfroze and I jumped out of the Ice cage and ran at Yuki.

I Wrapped my arm around her neck. "If you try to run I"ll burst into flames. So... Are you going to join the Aatsuki." "Oh? You don't think I can get out of this? But yes you have shown yourself worthy so I'll join." "Ok. That was easy. Zetsu, Kisame, Let's go!". I'm so happy that I can actually do stuff now. We all went back to the hideout and I introduced Yuki to everyone one and she got her cloak.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kakashi's Intel

Meanwhile at The Hidden Leaf Village...

"Lady Tsunade.", Kakashi had entered Lady Tsunade's office after knocking. "What is it Kakashi, you seem a little off from your usual cool self." "Yes, I've got some intel on the Akatsuki." "Yes What is it then!" "Apparently the fifth Jinjuruki has joined..." "What? What do you mean the fifth Jinjuruki has joined, I thought they were trying to get all of the tailed beasts!?" "Yes, they are. But she managed to join somehow." "Damn. How did you get this information?" "I saw it all with my own two eyes while I was on my latest mission." "Well. Naruto should be getting back from his training with Jiriah soon. Can I trust you on trying to finding her? If you can't find her in 3 days come back." "Right." Kakashi agreed. "Wait one minute. Can assign someone with you? I believe you remember Tenzo right?" "Yes." "Ok, he's coming to" Kakashi nodded.

After a short while Tenzo joined Kakashi and Kakashi called out his ninken. "Ok I want you to try to find an Akatsuki base." "What!?" Pakkun asked. "Yes, I know it sounds rough but we need to try trust me." "Ok." Al the ninken started off. "Wow Kakashi, do you really think we'll be able to find her?" "Well she attacked me so her sent maybe on me so if they find her sent... But she has the unique ability to burst into flames so it might be covered up."

Soon Tenzo and Kakashi headed out and into the woods. "I have an idea of where she went." Kakashi says. After traveling for a bit they end up at the tree that I wood burned. Kakashi pointed East. "They took her this way. For now it's our best bet." Tenzo nodded. They went East for a long time to find nothing and all of Kakshi's ninken returned to him reporting nothing. Kakashi let all of the ninken leave besides Pakkun. "Pakkun I want you to see if you can sniff out any smell of fire." "Alright." After sniffing for a bit Pakkun finds a fire. They follow Pakkun to a campfire. They proceed to keep finding fires.

After a long day of searching they find nothing. They do the same exact thing on their other two days. Still finding nothing.

"Lady Tsunade. We have found nothing." "Damn. Kakashi you rest until Naruto get's back. I want you to do the bell mission with him, Tenzo you may go as well.". They both leave.

After a few days Naruto arrives at The hidden Leaf Village. After greeting everyone Sakura and Naruto eventually do his bell mission with Kakashi. Everything goes smoothly.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sasori, Deidara, Furea and Yuki

"Sasori, Deidara, I want you two to find the one tails jinjuruki." Pain ordered. "I know where he is!" I call out. "Ah, Furea. hnn. Where is he then?" "Well he is obviously in Sunagakure but he is actually the Kazekage." "Ah, Sasori looks like we may have our hands full." "Don't Joke Deidara. But this keeps a lot of waiting around out of my schedule.". "Ok so you two can go then." Pain says. "What about us? We haven't been assigned any Jinjuruki." Yuki says. "You two can search for the Nine and Eight Tails. Everyone else has already been assigned Jinjuruki." "The Nine tails is of The Hidden Leaf Village right?" I scratched my head. "Yes it is." "Ok.". "Furea, Yuki before you go I should tell you what the Jinjuruki looks and acts like." Itachi called. "Ah ok." "He's a blonde kid, he's rather goofy and loud." "Ok thanks.".

Yuki and I finally left. "So where should we go?" I asked. "Are you stupid? Why not go to the Hidden Leaf Village! You know... Where it lives." "You don't have to be so rude." "But you are stupid." "No not about that. Jinjurukis are people so call him a he instead of it please." "Oh yeah I forgot that you are a jinjuruki.". We continued on to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Wait won't they know that we are Akatsuki from our robes?" "Yeah what about it?" "Shouldn't we be a little more inconspicuous?" "Why? I"m in the mood to kill." "So am I but a whole village for one person..." "I didn't just join this cult for fun. I want to kill.". "Stop being a bitch. We can't just waltz in there so stop disagreeing with me." "Ah but it's so fun.". Yuki is being really rude. Were not going to get along well...

We finally got to the Hidden leaf village. "So let's go in!" "Stop Yuki. Your being ridiculous." "Your no fun Furea. Destroying some clans and buildings will be fun." "I don't understand why your being such a pompous bitch right now!" "Stop calling me a bitch!" With our arguing some leaf shinobi heard us. They were on guard duty. "Hey what are you two Akatsuki members doing!?" Three leaf shinobi came running at us the forth sent out a messenger pigeon. Yuki quickly shot it down with an Icicle. "Icicle arrow jutsu. Can we at least kill these witnesses Furea?" "Yeah of course I can agree with that." I cracked my knuckles. Furea killed two of them easily and quickly with Icicles. I ran at the other two while on fire passing one of them and lighting them on fire while running to the one that was escaping. I kicked them and they burst into flames. "Combustion Kick Jutsu.". "We should go." "For once I agree Furea." We ran off back into the woods and headed for Sunagakure. "We can go assist Sasori and Deidara." I said. "They won't need our help." "But still." We continued on anyways.

After our three day trip we met up with Sasori and Deidara who had the one tails jinjuruki in their clutches. "So you got him. Was it easy?" "I wouldn't exactly say easily but it wasn't hard. Enough to make me wait." Sasori glared at Deidara. "What? He was a good opponent. hnn. Besides you took some time fighting too." "I suppose that's true.". We all continued back to our base. "Wait why didn't you two go in search of he nine or eight tails? hnn." "Yuki decided that arguing with me would be fun and we got caught. Luckily we killed all witnesses." "I'm sorry that pompous bitch is apparently my new nickname." "Shut up.". "You'll get another chance." Sasori said. "Besides we could use your help for this Jutsu."

Deidara and Sasori opened the seal barrier and we all went in. "What took you two so long." Pain asked. "The jinjuruki was a tougher opponent than we expected. hnn." "Let's get this going then. Yuki you remember how to do this correct?" "Yes, you taught me just the other day." "Ok than come up here. Furea you should probably go leave, we don't need you right now." "Uhm ok." and so I left.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Naruto Uzumaki a Jinjuruki

As I waited and waited I ended up going out and getting food. I had a little vacation. I knew the process took three days so I spent two days at the Hot springs and came back on the third. They were all still doing their business when I got back. But when I got back something was off. I hid in the bushes. Aha I see.

In front of the barrier stood eight shinobi. One of them was Kakashi Hatake. "Ok Everyone are you ready? Guy, Lee, Tenten and Neji will all go rip off the other tags while Chiyo, Sakura, Naruto and I all stay here." "Right" said tall jump suit guy. the four that Kakashi addressed left. Kakashi jumped up to the sealing tag. I watched and then Kakashi ripped off the tag and the barrier was undone. A girl with pink hair ran up and punched the bolder so hard it smashed. After taking a good look at four I noticed an older woman, a pink haired teen, Kakashi and a goofy blonde kid. could he be the jinjuruki. As soon as the boulder broke Yuki appeared next to me. "Hey do you think that kid is the jinjuruki of the nine tails?" "Yeah maybe.".

After waiting for awhile Deidara flew out of the cave on one of his birds and Sasori stayed inside fighting the old woman and the girl. Yuki and I went out to follow Deidara and the Jinjuruki.

It was a long chase. Deidara eventually stalled Kakashi back with bombs. "Should we attack?" I asked Yuki. "Wait you know what. I want to. You stay back Kakashi is mine." "Wait no cool it. You'll get your chance." Kakashi propelled himself farther with the blast of the bombs. "Let's just stay here and let Deidara handle it." "Ok." I really wanted to fight Kakashi. It would be really fun and cool. We waited and waited. "Hey let's go back and watch Sasori fight." "Are you sure Furea?" "Yes.". So we went back to Sasori.

When we got there he was dead. "Looks like oldie and the girl are actually rather strong." "Seems so. Damn now I want to fight them." "Cool it Yuki." "I can keep my cool, I"m all about Ice. I can freeze my own blood I think I'm pretty cool.". Whatever. We started back off to chase Deidara. We caught up to the old lady and girl and we decided to keep a fair distance away from them. "We can't run into a fight with them. The other group may join soon. We should really go back." "Ok. Whatever Furea.". So again we went back. Going back and forth was quite annoying. "Now what? Do we just wait?" "I thought you said you would keep your cool?" "I will. It's just that they have a jinjuruki with them. We should get him while we have the chance." I shook my head. "He's too strong for us right now. I'd rather wait when it's a smaller group."

All we could do was wait. We had boxed lunch in the rumble of our base. "The puppets are cool right?" "I feel like if I were to touch one I would die." "Haha that's true. But that's apart of why they are so cool and creepy." "I didn't think you would be one to enjoy puppets Furea." "Their honestly really cool.". Small chat was all I could keep up with. Yuki wasn't exactly someone I'd talk to for hours. She'd end up pissing me off and I'd end up killing her.

As we were about to leave all the shinobi started walking back toward us. "Aw shit!" "Come on a fight will be nice!" "I told you not to be so pompous!" "Well you shouldn't be so rude." "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE SUCHA POMPOUS BITCH!" "HEY STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "You set the name for yourself. for someone who controls ice your not very cool." "I'M COOLER THAN YOU." "YEAH RIGHT." and there in front of us were the leaf shinobi and the old lady. "Looks like were in trouble." "Not to me. A fight is nice.".

"You Akatsuki bastards! You attacked Gaara!" "Oh so that's his name." "All you want is the demon beast inside of us Jinjuruki, for whatever your sick and twisted plans are!" "Oh so your the Jinjuruki." "Well from what your friend has told me your a pompous ice bitch." "Unacceptable!" Yuki was about to attack and I stopped her with my hand "cool it ice chick.". "Naruto you should stop to." "No Kakashi! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THEY DID TO GAARA?!" "Yes I have and that's why we shouldn't be hasty when they can do the same to you." "Well! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's the last name you'll hear before you die!"

* * *

Chapter 6 - This is just too easy

"You talk so much about how you care so much about your fellow Jinjuruki's except you don't seem to be nice to me." "What!?" "Naruto Uzumaki you may not know this but... I'm the Five Tails Jinjuruki." "Wha? Kakashi is this true." Kakashi looked down. "Yes. Yes it is." "Why would you join such a group then!?". Yuki scratched her head and I started to speak. "I agree that joining such a cult was different for a Jinjuruki. Except I like different." "But still they are just using you." "Well that's just something a few people need. To be used. To not be doubted. To be trusted that they are strong and different." I clenched my fists. "I'm not going to let some teenager question my wisdom!" I bursted into flames. "Wha?" Naruto was in awe.

I rolled my eyes and ran up and punched him in the gut. With a sly smile I was suddenly grabbed by Yuki. "Let's not get into any unessasary fights. Keep your cool Furea.". The girl ran up to Naruto and started to heal him. "Thanks Sakura.". "Hey Neji are those real flames or some sort of chakara shield?" "That's Fire all right." "My Taijutsu may not be effective in this fight then." "No it won't be Rock Lee.". "Haha you think you can attack me so easily?" Suddenly Bun girl threw a weapon at me. I quickly melted it while it was in the air. "Metal melt Jutsu." Everyone in ther group was in awe. "I think we should get going Yuki." "Yes that would be good."

We ran out of there. "I don't think they'll chase after us when they are all so banged up." and suddenly Naruto came out of no where so I bursted into flames. "Don't even try it.". Sakura came and grabbed Naruto. "No Naruto we should really get going. We can't afford any more fights." "But Gaara and Sasuke!" "I know but we can't afford to lose anyone else." and with that they left.

"Furea you should really be a little bit more secretive when it comes to you being a Jinjuruki."


End file.
